This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 30 107.7, filed Jul. 1, 1999.
The present invention relates to a cargo area divider for a motor vehicle, having at least one flexible planar structure, arranged so it can wind onto and off from a roller-shade shaft mounted in a vehicle-fixed bearing, that is equipped in a front end region with a dimensionally stable pull-out profile, extending over the entire width of the planar structure, that has retaining elements for detachably securing the pull-out profile, on vehicle-mounted retainers in a roof region of the motor vehicle when the planar structure is in the pulled-out functional state.
A cargo area divider of this kind is commonly known in station wagons. A cargo area divider of this kind has a flexible planar structure in the form of a divider net that is arranged so it can wind onto and off from a roller-shade shaft. The roller-shade shaft is mounted vehicle-fixed through a bearing. The roller-shade shaft is preferably integrated into a cassette housing, positioned immovably on the vehicle, extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, that is equipped in the region of its upper side with a longitudinal slot, for passage of the divider net. Provided at the front end region of the divider net is a pull-out profile that is equipped at each of its two opposite sides with a retaining element in the form of a hooking knob. Associated with the hooking knobs as vehicle-mounted retainers are corresponding receptacles in the roof region, specifically each laterally at the level of the lateral roof frame elements. When the pull-out profile and the divider net are pulled up so the divider net is in its functional state, the retaining elements of the pull-out profile are hooked into the lateral vehicle-mounted retainers once the pulled-out functional state has been achieved.
It is also known, in the case of the "5-series touring" station wagon model BMW, to position next to one another two divider nets which are arranged in a common cassette housing on roller-shade shafts rotatably mounted independently of one another. The one divider net is equipped with a pull-out profile, capable of being pulled out, that in the pulled-out state extends over the entire width of the motor vehicle and also can be hooked by way of corresponding retaining elements into lateral roof-frame-mounted retainers. The second divider net is hooked, if necessary, into the pull-out profile of the first divider net.
It is an object of the invention to create a cargo area divider of the kind cited initially that has a retainer which is simplified by comparison with the existing art while at the same time creating the possibility for positioning at least two flexible planar structures arranged next to one another in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
This object is achieved in that when the planar structure is in the pulled-out functional state, the retaining elements project upward beyond an upper edge of the pull-out profile; and that the corresponding vehicle-mounted retainers are positioned, in order to receive the retaining elements, in a horizontal headliner region at a distance from lateral roof frame elements of the roof region of the motor vehicle. According to the invention, the retaining elements no longer project--as in the existing art--laterally out beyond the contour of the pull-out profile, but rather project upward from the pull-out profile. The retaining elements can be arranged both rigidly and movably in the pull-out profile, so that they either project upward from the pull-out profile both in the rest position and when the planar structure is in the functional state, or are moved into the functional position only when the planar structure is transferred into the pulled-out functional state of the planar structure. Because of the arrangement of the corresponding vehicle-mounted retainers in the horizontal headliner region at a distance from the lateral roof frame elements of the vehicle body, it is possible to arrange the vehicle-mounted retainer in a manner distributed over the width of the headliner region. As a result, it is also possible for two or more planar structures, arranged next to one another, each to be hooked up in the roof region independently of one another. A pull-out profile that can be elongated transversely, such as is provided in the existing art for retaining two divider nets, is therefore no longer necessary.
In an embodiment of the invention, the retaining elements are mounted on the pull-out profile movably between a rest position recessed into the pull-out profile and an elevated functional position projecting upward from the pull-out profile. In the rest position, the retaining elements are therefore integrated invisibly into the pull-out profile for a visually uniform impression. In addition to the visually appealing overall appearance of the cargo area divider when the retaining elements are in the rest position, the risk of injury that might occur if the retaining elements projected upward in the rest position is also reduced. The retaining elements either can be transferred manually into the rest position or functional position as necessary, or they can be automatically transferred into the rest position or functional position along with the corresponding pull-out or pull-in motion of the pull-out profile. The movable mounting also encompasses all suitable types of motion, in particular linear or pivoting motion.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, there is associated with the retaining elements a positive guidance device that has, at the level of the pulled-in stored position of the pull-out profile, positive guidance elements positioned immovably on the vehicle that force each retaining element into its recessed rest position as the stored position of the pull-out profile is reached, and release them for movement into the functional position as the pull-out profile is pulled out. As a result of the positive guidance of the retaining elements, they are positively transferred into the functional position as the pull-out profile is pulled out, and as the pull-out profile is pulled back into the stored position they are, conversely, positively brought back into their recessed rest position.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, each retaining element is spring-loaded in the direction of its functional position. This results in extremely simple automatic transfer of the retaining element into the functional position.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, each retaining element is mounted in pivotably movable fashion and has a guide contour that coacts with a stop, positioned immovably on the vehicle, in the region of the stored position of the pull-out profile. The stop and the guide contour are part of the positive guidance device that effects automatic transfer of the respective retaining element into the rest position or functional position, depending on the corresponding pull-out or pull-in motion of the pull-out profile.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, each vehicle-mounted retainer has an insertion profile, conformingly securing the retaining elements, that is constricted in a key shape toward the front in the vehicle travel direction. The retaining elements can therefore, in their functional position when the pull-out profile is pulled up, be inserted from below into the insertion profile, and can be pushed into the insertion profile, toward the front in the vehicle travel direction, for conforming anchoring. If, when the planar structure is in the pulled-out functional state, the pull-out profile is held automatically in this position by suitable support arrangements, the operation of manually pushing forward into the region of the insertion profile constricted in a key shape is not necessary, since in the event of a crash, and with a corresponding load on the flexible planar structure, the pull-out profile is positively pushed toward the front into the anchored position.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, each vehicle-mounted retainer has, at a distance below the insertion profile, a receptacle panel, equipped with a passage matched to the outer contour (viewed in the insertion direction) of the retaining element, that is mounted displaceably in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle parallel to the insertion profile and thus approximately parallel to the headliner region. This creates a concealed arrangement of the insertion profile for each retaining element that actually serves to secure the retaining element, making possible a visually attractive, largely smooth-surfaced headliner region.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the receptacle panel is mounted displaceably by way of a slide guide. This is a particularly simple and functionally reliable configuration.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the slide guide has two guide profiles, parallel to one another and positioned immovably on the vehicle above the insertion profile, on which guide arms that are joined integrally to the receptacle panel are mounted in slidingly movable fashion. This configuration creates stable retention and support for the receptacle panel. The integral conformation of the guide arms and receptacle panels allows production as a single unit made of plastic.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.